


The Solo Player and the Warrior Maiden

by LilyGold



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Crushes, Episode 7, F/M, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Kirito/Lisbeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGold/pseuds/LilyGold
Summary: She had been about to tell him but when she saw them together, she couldn't. They appeared perfect for each other. Who was she to ruin that? What I think Lisbeth was thinking when she saw Kirito and Asuna together for the first time in her shop. (By the way, sorry for the cheesy title, it was all I could think of)





	The Solo Player and the Warrior Maiden

She had been so close. She’d started to tell him but then Asuna had come in. At first, she figured she’d just wait until her friend left but then they said they knew each other and she could tell. Sure, the first thing they did was start to bicker but anyone with eyes, no matter how virtual, would be able to see it.  
Kirito was the reason her friend that generally didn’t care what she looked like was a bit more dressed up, the reason she had blushed when Liz started teasing her. Asuna was the one Kirito would look at with love in his eyes, not her.  
They were not together now, that was obvious, but Liz would bet her best swords – besides the one that Kirito broke of course – that one day, they would be. He was the one that got her to lower her defenses, the one that would protect the woman that everyone knew needed no protection. She would be the one that finally caught and tamed the lone wolf beater. The one who the most famous solo player would team up with.  
She knew that someday soon, Asuna would visit with eyes sparkling and tell her that she’d joined a party with her solo player and that they were together. And Liz would honestly be happy for Asuna – the girl was one of her best friends and deserved the happiness Kirito would bring her. Once they got over some of their need to argue with one another, they would make the perfect couple – although she doubted they’d ever grow out of it completely. They were both equals and would grow to have great respect for each other.  
As for herself, Liz knew Kirito would take some time to get over. He truly was one of a kind and although she had not known him long, she had already given her heart away. But she would not begrudge her friends’ happiness nor would she avoid Kirito. She would pretend that nothing was wrong, she wouldn’t let Asuna realize a thing. She was sure Kirito had already figured it out but she wouldn’t let him feel guilty. Both of them did so much for the people still trapped here, fighting on the front lines, that who was she to deny them a little happiness in this world where despair was a much easier emotion to feel.  
Maybe Kirito wasn’t the guy that was meant for her but there was someone out there that was and she would find him – eventually.


End file.
